


A Whole New Worldsystem

by WolfenM



Series: Gamer's Choice [2]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenM/pseuds/WolfenM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do roleplay characters do when the game is done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Worldsystem

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Raistlin Majere, Fizban, Lunitari, Caramon Majere, Astinus, Gilean, Roerx, Flint, tanis Half-Elven, Kitiara, Nuitari, Solinari, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, kender, Palin, Silvara, Utha, Goldmoon, Riverwind, Laurana, Sturm, Steel, Tika, Crysania, Huma, Majius, Takhisis, Krynn, Dragonlance, Wizards of the Coast, Magic: The Gathering, and their logos are trademarks of Wizards of the Coast LLC in the United States and other countries. © 2009 Wizards. All Rights Reserved. This site is not affiliated with, endorsed, sponsored, or specifically approved by Wizards of the Coast LLC. This site may use the trademarks and other intellectual property of Wizards of the Coast LLC, which is permitted under Wizards' Fan Site Policy@. For example, DUNGEONS  & DRAGONS®, D&D®, PLAYER'S HANDBOOK 2®, and DUNGEON MASTER'S GUIDE® are trademark[s] of Wizards of the Coast and D&D® core rules, game mechanics, characters and their distinctive likenesses are the property of the Wizards of the Coast. For more information about Wizards of the Coast or any of Wizards' trademarks or other intellectual property, please visit their website at [www.wizards.com](http://www.wizards.com).
> 
>  **Note:** This is a playful sequel of sorts to "Ascending to Godhood" — think of it as the Epilogue ....

As the gods sat and debated the creation of a new world, their surroundings subtly shifted. One by one, their numbers dwindled, until there were only a handful of Players left, and they were seated around a beat-up old table. The one known as Paladine grew younger, and his mouse-brown robes fell open to reveal a Slayer t-shirt beneath. He peered at the group with fond eyes from beneath a tattered old baseball cap.

The hair of the one known as Raistlin changed from the white of premature age to a bleached yellow. He leaned forward over a sheet of paper on the table before him, and scratched out the words "human mage" near the top, and wrote "god". The black-haired girl next to him shook silvery glitter out of her hair, and smoothed the folds of her handmade silk robes. "You've got a tear in yours!" she chided the bleached blond.

A short man with two sheets before him scowled at his papers. "I need an Evil dwarf too, I think. I mean, I've got Reorx, who is Neutral, and Flint, who is Good ...." He smiled, half slyly, at Raistlin, "Gotta keep the balance, right?"

"Hey!" pipped up a younger boy, practically vibrating in his seat from what could only be a sugar overdose, judging by all the Pixie Stick wrappers lying about. Flint eyed the boy's wrappers, and his own pile of Sticks, thinking he was short a few .... "Are there Evil kender?" the boy asked. "And why are kender good at all, when they seem to be creatures of Chaos, not Order, and Chaos was sorta evil—"

"Which is exactly why I vote we go back to Gygax's system," Raist broke in. "It's more interesting if there's Chaotic Good and Evil, and Orderly Good and Evil; it makes it more dynamic."

Luni nodded in agreement.

Paladine shrugged. "Well, I'm easy. But actually, I was thinking we might abandon this whole thing altogether."

The Players around the table shared a look of horror.

"What, you mean stop playing? Pal, if you don't want to be Dungeon Master anymore, I could—"

Paladine waved Raist off. "No, no, I'm saying we should try another system. I've been reading these lately ...."

He reached to a shelf behind him and pulled a thick pile of books, offering them up to the Players. Raist and Lunitari each grabbed a couple and started to thumb through them.

"Ohhh!" Luni squealed. "I wanna do this! I wanna be a werewolf! And a werecat!"

Raistlin looked back and forth between two of the books, one with the word "Vampire" on the cover, and one with the word "Mage". "Bugger. I can't decide. Guess I'm gonna have to play more than one full-time character again. I hate splitting my attentions." He glanced woefully at the other sheets in front of him, one of which said "Caramon", the other "Kitiara".

"Heh, I think I'm going to have to do a lot more than you!" Luni told him as she flipped through the pages on werewolf tribes. "Of course, I was already playing quite a few, so that doesn't bother me." She patted the sheets on front of her, labeled "Lunitari", "Solinari", "Nuitari", "Tika", "Goldmoon", "Silvara", and "Crysania".

A player near them, a young man who was somehow simultaneously cheerful and sad, nodded his agreement with Luni, moving his own sheets for "Tanis", "Laurana", "Riverwind", "Sturm", "Steel", "Usha", and "Palin" aside to look at the book that said "Hunter".

Paladine looked to a player who had stayed fairly quiet for a while, a young man with delicate features. The names of his characters, "Gilthanas", "Gilean", "Astinus", and "Alhana", were written in careful, flowing letters. He was their recordkeeper, spending more time listening and writing down what happened than actually playing. "I'm thinking this one would be right up your alley," Paladine told him, tossing him a book that had "Changeling" written across the cover. The Player shrugged, looking mildly bored, as he tended to.

"Lemme see that when yer done," Flint told him.

"Me too!" the kender chimed in.

"But what about our characters?" Tanis looked to Paladine. "We've spent all this time building them up ...."

"Yeah, into superbeings! There's not much more we can do with them, really. But we can always say that they were reincarnated into this new world, and let them start over."

Raist eyed the chapters on character generation in one of the books. "It's not going to be easy converting them. This system is almost completely different! What's with all these dots ...?"

"That tells you how many D10s to roll. Oh, it doesn't use the D20 system, by the way."

The table was suddenly silent, with all eyes on the DM.

"Then ... how do you play?" Tanis asked, rubbing his own special dice like worry stones.

Paladine, who also held a sheet labeled "Takhisis", and another labeled "Chaos", smiled somewhat frighteningly. "Don't worry, this game is based more on storytelling than statistics. If you thought we got absorbed into the game before ...."

END

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed, the players were moving on to the White Wolf gaming franchise, which was all the rage when I was in college.
> 
> ###########  
> If you've enjoyed my writing, I invite you to explore my original fantasy storyverse, [Gaiankind](http://gaiankind.com)! You can even find Gaiankind stories for free [here](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gaiankind) on AO3!


End file.
